Wireless service also referred to as cellular service has been extremely popular in both public telephone networks and in private telephone networks such as business telecommunication switching systems. Whereas wireless services have provided a useful service for users, there are problems associated with the provision of wireless service both from the point of view of a user and a supplier of wireless services. The first of these problems is that when a wireless terminal is first activated, it is necessary for a skilled salesperson or technical support personnel to perform the activation of the wireless terminal for entering the service profile of the user and identifying the wireless terminal to the wireless switching system. The problem this creates is that it is not possible to mass-market wireless terminals in a manner similar to smaller electronic devices such as cassette tape players are marketed. It is simply not possible for a consumer to walk into a store, pick a wireless terminal from a shelf, pay for it, walk outside, and perform the necessary actions to utilize that wireless terminal. Within a corporation, users of wireless terminals connected to a business telecommunication switching system still need the help of a skilled individual to activate a wireless terminal. This normally requires the utilization of technical support people whose job is to go from new users' offices enabling their wireless terminals. In addition, fraudulent activity associated with wireless terminals cost both the users and the service providers millions of dollars a year. One fraudulent activity is the stealing of a wireless terminal and then using that wireless terminal to make long distance telephone calls either domestic or foreign. At present, fraud detection software is commonly used to detect fraudulent call activity based on the normal patterns of the user. This software has been found to be ineffective.